Chibiness
by aqua-child1
Summary: Cross over between Tenchi muyo and Weiss Kreuz


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Tenchi Muyo.

At Washu's lab……. 

Washu: Yes! My greatest creation yet! 

Milhoshi wonders in…..

Washu: Milhoshi! Get out of my lab this instance!

Milhoshi: Hmmmmmmmmmm…………….. What's that? *points to Washu's greatest creation yet*

Washu: Why this is my greatest creation yet!

Milhoshi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what does it do?

Washu: You really want to know?

Milhoshi: Yesssssssssss….

Washu: Well I'll explain it to you in way even _you_ can understand!

Milhoshi: Okay!

Washu: This orb I hold in my hand, can turn any one who comes in contact with it, into a chibi!

Milhoshi: What's a 'chibi'?

Washu: -_- You get dumber by the minute don't ya? Now that I told you what it does, please get out of my lab!

Milhoshi: but I *Washu pushes her out*

Washu: bye, bye now *slams door shut* Hmmmmmmmmmm……….now to find someone to test it on… I'LL GO GET TENCHI! *runs out of the lab to find Tenchi*

5 minutes before…….

Milhoshi: Washu made this invention that turns people into 'chibies'!

Every one looks at Milhoshi…

Tenchi: uh ^-^; Maybe we should leave while we can…….Sasami?

Sasami: All packed up and ready to go! ^-^

Ryoko: C'mon Tenchi let's go *grabs Tenchi by the hand* Let's just leave Ayeka!

Sasami, Ryoko, Milhoshi, and Tenchi all leave on Ryo-ohki

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present time

Washu: Where'd everybody go? *looks around* Well then, I can easily find them because I'm the greatest scientific genius in the whole universe! And the cutest! ^.^ *runs back into the lab*

In the ultra cool lab

Washu: let's see.. All I have to do is activate all my secret hidden cameras! *activate secret cameras* Ah! I found them…..*screen pops up* Wait I have a better idea! *another screen pops up* I'll test it on these guys!

Somewhere in Tokyo……Or to be more specific….The Schwartz Residents

Doorbell rings..

Farfie: *creepy like voice* It's the mailman *licks knife* I'll get it!

Nagi: No! Farfellow (don't know how to spell name), you'll kill the mail man and people will get suspicious!

Farfie: *innocently hides knife* no I won't…

Nagi: Bra-ad! Farfellow wants to kill the mailman!

Brad: *reading newspaper* Don't call me Brad! And Farfellow let Nagi get the mail!

Nagi; *sticks tongue out at Farfie*

Farfie: *lounges at Nagi*

Nagi: *stops him with his telekinetic powers*

Farfie: I'll get you for this!

Nagi: *smirks and answers the door*

Mailman: Package for Schwartz Residents, please sign here *hands Nagi the clip board*

Nagi: *signs and takes package* Thank you.

Suddenly Farfie jumps out from behind Nagi to attack the mailman….

Mailman: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*

Farfie: Die! Bastard! Die! *runs after mailman*

Brad: *sweat drop* Why didn't I see that coming….

Nagi: *shrugs* I wonder who sent this package..

Brad: *examines package* Looks harmless….Open it…

Nagi: What if it's a bomb?

Brad: Then I would've seen it coming..

Nagi: You didn't see Farfellow go after the mailman….

Brad:………………………….

Nagi:……………………………

Schudich enters

Schu: Hey what's in the box? *opens box*

All: ooooooooooooo pretty……

They a grab the orb, then this big flash of light turned them all into chibies….

Chibi Brad: *chibi voice* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh no vat are ve gunna do?!

Chibi Nagi: *sucks thumb* mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……….*falls asleep*

Chibi Schu: good ideaa sqwirt *falls asleep too*

Chibi Brad: *was about to lose his mind but was over come with fatigue* ZZZZZzzz

Farfellow comes back after killing the mailman

Farfie: Oh look *licks knife* little children……..

*Chibi brad, Nagi, Schu wakes up*

Chibi Brad: Oh gwood Farfie is hwome!

Farfie: Killing little defenseless children hurts god! *takes out his many knives*

Chibi Brad: uh oh….

Chibi Schu: He's gunna kwill wus!

Chibi Nagi:………..we're dwoom…. 

Farfie: AYIYIYIYIYI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibies: *girly screams* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around in circles*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the lab….

Washu: *watching Farfie chase after the chibies* Wow! That was just spectacular! *types notes on transparent laptop*

Fin~ 

^____^ Reviews?

And the moral of the story is not to open any suspicious package for it may contain a chibi-fying orb!


End file.
